


Masquerade

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Other, Seriously this is tooth rotting shit, appropriate for Halloween I guess, dunno what else to tag it as without spoiling, hence the t rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: Leon and Takumi find their own amusement at Nohr's annual costumed ball





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Life_on_Vega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_on_Vega/gifts).



“Is Corrin dressed as a moose?”

 Takumi made an odd sound, struggling to keep the punch (dyed red to resemble blood, of course) from leaving his mouth at a high velocity.

 “Gods, shut _up_ , Leon” he managed to whisper. “I’m pretty sure they’re supposed to look like a dragon. Those twisty things on their head are the -“

 “Antlers.”

 “No, the horns.” Takumi scoffed, shifting to his other foot as he looked back to the gathering. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Xander?”

 “And aren’t you supposed to be with… your brother?” Leon retorted, adjusting the collar of his cape. (Takumi breathed a small sigh of relief; Leon was doing his best to learn, but he still pronounced it ‘rooma’)

 “I doubt Ryouma even noticed I’m gone.”

 “Then why did you even make the trip up here?”

 Takumi gave a half-hearted shrug. “To see you. To keep my sisters company,” He took another sip. “And this punch is pretty good.”

 “Must be all the _forbidden spells of oral delight_ Odin cast on it,” Leon smirked.

 Takumi stifled another laugh. “Bet he knows all about _orally delighting_.”

 “Maybe you should ask him to teach you.”

 “Please, like you can do any better.” Takumi nodded off to the side, where a throng of partygoers had gathered around a newly arrived guest. “Isn’t that Corrin’s husband?”

 “Yeah, I’d recognize that dumb hair anywhere.” Leon squinted. “What’s he supposed to be?”

 “Please don’t tell me he’s dressed as a horse again.”

 “ _Again?”_

 “Oh, that’s right, you weren’t invited to Corrin’s coming-of-age.”

 “And you weren’t invited to the first 17 years of their life, so I’d say we’re even,” Leon stuck his tongue out, earning a punch in the shoulder from Takumi.

 In the distance, the crowd had quieted as Silas delivered some sort of speech, culminating in him pulling his spouse in for a kiss (narrowly avoiding an antler/horn to the face) to much applause.

 “Do you think that’ll ever be us?” Takumi broke the silence that had fallen between them. Leon cocked an eyebrow.

“If you’re asking me to put on a dragon costume…”

Takumi rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m not sure I do,” Leon muttered, suddenly avoiding Takumi’s gaze, instead staring off into space.

Takumi’s response was cut short by his brother clapping a hand over his shoulder, causing the younger prince to squeak in surprise.

“There you are! I’d been looking for you,” Ryouma’s voice bellowed, a bit too loud to have been sober. “How’re you enjoying the party so far? Establishing a strategic partnership with your diplomatic counterpart, I see?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s… definitely what I’m doing,” Takumi’s mouth forced itself into what could reasonably resemble a smile to a casual observer, which seemed to satisfy Ryouma, who left the two alone once more with another laugh.

“Why wasn’t he wearing a costume?” Leon asked after a moment of silence.

“He thinks they’re childish,” Takumi replied. “…but not too childish for me, apparently,” he added after a moment, shoulders slumping every so subtly.

“Well, you do look rather handsome in that kimono,” Leon murmured. “That’s what it’s called, right?”

Takumi’s eyes darted over to Leon’s, expecting a sarcastic smirk at those words, but to his surprise, he found none. “Thank you,” he whispered, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Oboro sewed it for me.”

Another silence passed between the two as they observed the festivities from their corner of the courtyard. The din of the crowd gradually grew quieter, as the servants began clearing away the empty dishes and a few of the guests excused themselves early.

“Looks like it’s finally coming to an end,” Takumi observed, a note of relief evident in his voice.

 “Not yet. There’s gonna be a fireworks display to close it out,” Leon’s hand found Takumi’s, its coolness startling him for a moment. “Wanna get a better look?”

 Takumi’s grip tightened in Leon’s. “Alright.”

 He led himself be led inside a nearby corridor, up a twisting staircase, and re-emerged on a balcony above where they’d stood moments before. The sky was a hazy gray, as if the castle stood at the bottom of a river, the silty water swirling around it and blotting out the stars above.

 The first of the rockets shot across the sky, leaving a trail of light in its wake, before detonating in a shower of multicolored sparks. The partygoers whooped and cheered as another followed in its wake, sending cascades of glimmering embers every which way with a thundering crack.

 “You can let go now,” Leon suggested, aware of the fact that Takumi’s fingers remained entwined with his.

  “Don’t wanna,” Takumi smirked, his grip tightening again, and Leon let the matter drop as a rare heat crept into his cheeks.

 They remained together as wave after wave of new fireworks lit up the celebration. Takumi could only imagine how much this lavish display cost, but the impression it left was undeniable. He was so transfixed, he almost didn’t notice when the familiar weight of Leon’s head came to rest on his shoulder, the Nohrian’s warm breath tickling his exposed collarbones.

 “Did you mean… getting married?”

Takumi’s heart skipped a beat. “W-what?”

“When you asked if we’ll ever be like Corrin and Silas.”

“N-no. Well, not really. I just meant,” Takumi sighed, willing himself to sound like less of a tongue-tied dork around his love. “They looked so happy together, and everyone was happy for them. I want people to be happy for _us_ , too.”

“Aww, is someone getting sappy?” Leon’s laugh sounded much cuter to Takumi than it had any right to be as their lips met all too briefly, staining them crimson with punch. “Don’t worry. I think they will be.”

A shrill whistling interrupted them as yet another firework shot into the smoky air, exploding into a mass of shimmering gold.

“In fact,” Leon disappeared from Takumi’s peripheral vision, and when he turned to look, he found the blonde stooping to one knee, a hand conspicuously reaching into his vest pocket. “I’m sure of it.”

Takumi’s head swam. _There’s no way he’s seriously doing this_. He turned his attention back to the balcony’s edge, taking a shaky breath as he tried to rationalize what was happening.

As the crowd below came into focus, he noticed they’d all turned to the balcony expectantly.

“ _Psst, Takumi! Leon’s over here!_ ”

“Elise?” Now Takumi was sure he was in some sort of bizarre dream. He glanced over his shoulder, stomach dropping to somewhere around his knees as his siblings came into focus, accompanied by Leon’s.

“Hurry up, my knee’s getting cold,” Leon hissed, but even he couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across his face as Takumi took the ring into his hand, mouth agape as he struggled to process what was happening.

“L-Leon, is this really-?”

 “It is,” Leon nodded. “Takumi, will you unite the royal families of Hoshido and Nohr, and take my hand in marriage?”

Takumi opened his mouth, trying to remember the words he’d spent ages planning to deploy at a moment like this, but found none came. Without a word, he sank to his knees, snatching Leon into a tearful hug.

A final firework lit up the sky, casting a pale pink light over the two princes as they embraced, the echoing boom drowned out by the roar of the crowd below and the applause beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> ;3c


End file.
